The Way It Should Have Been
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: I loved AWE, but I don't think I was the only who was disappointed by the lack of Willabeth moments we got in the film. So, I am writing my version of AWE, with Will knowing the truth about Jack and Liz. Enjoy the Willabeth fun! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1 Healing Wounds

A/N: This is an AU where Will and Elizabeth make up after DMC before AWE.

Will stood on the deck of Tia Dalma's hut, the pain of Elizabeth's betrayal still causing his heart to ache. He couldn't decide what was worse, the memory of her passionate kiss with Jack or the sight of her silently crying in the hut not half an hour ago, looking vulnerable and alone. Will was so angry but his love for Elizabeth made him want to comfort her against his own will. And now that he discovered Barbossa was back and they were to plug into a mission to rescue Jack from the dreaded Davy Jones' at World's End, he must help Elizabeth find her way back to Jack, the man she truly loves. Will had spent the last year believing she loved him, what had changed? Had she ever loved him? At the mere thought of Elizabeth never loving him, Will felt as though as though a hammer had just been swung into his chest and he slammed his fist into the railing, causing a jolt to go through his body and a grunt of pain as he felt a wound on his back reopen. But the pain he felt right now is a thousand times worse then any amount of pain he endured on the Flying Dutchman.

The group had agreed that they were to spend the night at the hut, and then tomorrow they were heading for Tortuga to get a ship to take them to Singapore, they needed the charts to Davy Jones' locker from Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. Will could barely remember much of the conversation; he was too distracted by Elizabeth. She looked so deeply trouble and frightened at times he was at a constant battle with himself whether or not to do something to comfort her. In the end he had to leave, he had to get away from her.

"You should be resting Mr. Turner," Barbossa's voice sounded from behind him. Will turned as saw Barbossa standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine," Will replied shortly, looking back over the swampland surrounding Tia Dalma's hut.

"I take it you still hold a grudge against me?" Barbossa replied casually. When Will didn't respond, Barbossa continued, "I suppose I don't blame you, the last time we saw each other I was holding a gun to your lover." Will clenched his jaw painfully and didn't respond, instead choosing to walk away and headed back to the door.

"All is not what it appears to be Mr. Turner," Barbossa said to him as he walked away. Will stopped at the door and turned around.

"What?" he asked in confusion. Barbossa didn't respond, just turned around and gazed out over the swamps.

Will decided he wasn't going get a better explanation so went inside.

Will made his way up the stairs, looking for where he was supposed to stay. He immediately stopped outside a door when he heard female voices inside.

"How can I ask forgiveness when I can't even forgive myself?" Elizabeth said with a shaky voice and Will's heart felt heavy, she was obviously feeling guilty that she loves Jack.

"You took advantage of Jack's love of women and kissed him to lure him to the mast so you could chain him to it." Tia Dalma's response shook Will to his core. Was it possible? "Your reasons for doing it is as human as the guilt you feel now about it," Tia Dalma continued and Elizabeth quickly replied,

"I don't want your sympathy or understanding. I have betrayed one man and I can't forgive myself for that, and I can't ask him for his forgiveness." Will thought she was talking about Jack, but Tia Dalma's voice so close to the door made him step back but he was still able to hear her say.

"Young William Turner can not forgive what he does not know; he needs to know what you did,"

"I can't tell Will, he shouldn't have to bear such a burden. He has already suffered enough for my selfish mistakes," Will has in shock over what he was hearing. The kiss between Elizabeth and Jack had been a trick on her part to leave him for the Kraken.

"I know it sounds so horrible," Elizabeth continued. "But while I stood there, thinking about how unlikely it was that we were going to survive the Kraken. I looked at Jack and thought of how this his fault." Will heard her draw a shaky breath then say, "He betrayed Will and lied to me. He took advantage of the fact that Will and I love each other and used it to save himself." Will could feel the pain Elizabeth was in and felt a similar conflict. "But he came back, he started to row away but he came back and saved Will when I couldn't."

"You will have to learn to make peace with the decisions we make," Tia Dalma replied.

"Well when we rescue Jack," was all Elizabeth said in reply. Will stepped to the side when Tia Dalma opened the door. Tia Dalma closed the door behind her and looked at Will without the slightest hint of surprise.

"I think you'd best go in," she replied with a small smile and walked away from him, down the stairs. Will stood staring at the door, he wanted more than anything to see her and talk to her but found it difficult to make himself open the door.

---------------------------------

Elizabeth stood in front of the dresser, washing her hands as tears silently flowed down her face. She had changed into a white dress Tia Dalma had given her, and had bathed so she was refreshed but still felt horrible. The relief from her physical distresses did nothing to help her inner turmoil. Her heart ached her everything she had done. Although at the time she had been able to justify her actions at the time now all she could hear was Jack's last word, "Pirate,' echoing in her head. Elizabeth walked over to the large bed at the side of the room and sat down on the edge, her head in her hands. The irony of it, all the innocence of childhood had put a false excitement in pirates, but now the word was haunting her in a way she would have never had contemplated. But right now, despite what she had done to Jack, all she could think about was Will. Unlike Jack, there was no doubt that Will was a good man. A man who loved her, and she had done something that would hurt him more than stabbing him in the heart, if he ever found out.

"Elizabeth," the sound of Will's voice startled her and she looked up and saw he had entered the room, and was currently closing the door behind him. "You left Jack to the Kraken," he said quietly, but not as a question.

Elizabeth looks up at him without a mixture of horror and relief. "How did you know?"

"I heard you talking to Tia Dalma," he replied.

Elizabeth looked down with shame as she forced more tears back. "There is nothing a can say that will make this okay," she said shakily. She didn't speak after that, knowing that what she had said was true, she couldn't say anything. Elizabeth felt the bed shift, Will had sat down beside her, but she continued to look at the floor.

"I saw you kiss him."

Elizabeth looked up at him when he spoke. "So you did know what I did,"

Will shook his head slightly. "No, I only saw you kiss him. I thought you were saying goodbye, I thought…"

"You thought I loved him," she whispered in horror. He didn't respond but Elizabeth knew it was true. "And you still tried to comfort me.' she added in slight awe and disbelief.

The pain of her betrayal was too much and Elizabeth stood and made a bolt for the door but Will grabbed her and spun her round to face him. "Please," she pleaded softly as she tried to turn to the door.

Will's grip was strong but not enough to hurt her, it was the look in his eyes that made her stop. "I love you," he said softly and Elizabeth felt her tears start to fall.

"I don't deserve your love, I don't deserve you,"

Will shook his head and asked, "Do you love me?"

Elizabeth met his eyes and replied softly but firmly, "With all my heart." Will leant forward and pressed his forehead against hers, loosing his grip on her shoulders and lowering his hands to her forearms. Elizabeth lifted her hands to hold his forearms and they stood there for a moment.

Will pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and said firmly, "We _will _get Jack back."

"I didn't know it was possible, I did it anyway, I'm a horrible person, I…" Will hushed her with his finger before saying,

"We will get him back. What's done is done; he has done enough to us in the past without trying to make up for it. You are not a horrible person. You were afraid and did what you had to do." Elizabeth looked down in shame and Will cupped her face and brought her head back up. "I will love you forever, no matter what. But you have to promise me, no secrets. What ever happens, what ever you do, I have to trust you,"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at him shakily and replied firmly, "No more secrets, I promise,"

Will wrapped his arms around his fiancée and pulled her towards him, pulling her body flush against his body, burying his face in her hair. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his back, in heaven at the feel of his body holding her close. She tightened her grip on him and pressed her face against his neck, but she loosened her grip with she heard him make a hiss of pain. Elizabeth pulled away and saw Will had an expression that showed her was annoyed with himself and she knew he must have been trying to hide his pain. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately and Will replied,

"It's nothing,"

"Will! No more secrets."

He looked at her defeated and added, "I have an... injury, on my back that has reopened."

Elizabeth grabbed his jacket and pulled it gently off him, saying. "Let me fix it." When she went behind him to remove his shirt she saw something that made her gasp. His shirt was torn at the back but stuck to his skin with his own dried blood. Five large gashes that could only have been caused from a whipping were etched on his back; the two worst were bleeding fresh blood. Elizabeth held back a sob and said quietly, "Come still down." She put her hands on his hips and led him over to the bed. She walked over to the dresser, pick up the bowl of water and a cloth and came over to the bed, sitting behind him. She placed the bowl on her lap and asked,

"How did this happen?"

As Will told her the entire story, from when he first woke up on the Flying Dutchman to when his father was forced to punish him, Elizabeth wet his back with the clothes so she could peel away the shirt without hurting him more. She then washed his back, so she could see properly his injuries. Three of them were healing and the two most painful looking once were once again bleeding so she gently washed them and ripped the cloth in two so she could sit behind him, holding the two pieces of cloth against the two wounds to stop the bleeding. When Will had finished the story Elizabeth was crying silently and gently placed kisses on his shoulder. Will leaned back and rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes closed and Elizabeth saw he had relaxed. She gently pulled the pieces of cloth away and saw the wounds had stopped bleeding, so she put the cloths in the bowl and gently run her hands up and down his sides, feeling that its was time for her to comfort him. He had suffered even more than she had and she hadn't even known. Will sighed contently; Elizabeth smiled against his shoulder,

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yes," Will replied. Elizabeth picked up the bowl in her lap and placed it on the floor. When she sat back up he had turned so he was looking at her. She smiled at him and he returned it, reaching over and cupping her neck, pulling her towards him and kissing her gently. Elizabeth returned it, her hands making their way into his hair. She felt his hand go around her waist and pulled her into his lap, making her gasp into his kiss. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and Will groaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth. Elizabeth was finding breathing more and more difficult as his mouth moved from her mouth, along her jaw line to her earlobe. Her breath was coming out in gasps, her hands holding his head close while he gripped her waist. They both need this, they needed to heal and show their love for each other. His calloused hands started moving his hands gently up and down her waist and hips, the contrast of his rough hands and the soft material of her dress sending her into an oblivion of pleasure and she arched her head back, giving Will access to move down her neck to her shoulders.

"Will," she said breathlessly. He stopped kissing her collarbone and stopped stroking her stomach, instead pulling away. Elizabeth looked at him and added, "Don't stop,"

"I have to," he replied sadly and Elizabeth moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders.

"No, no… no you don't," she whispered in protest. "You don't have to stop,"

Leaning his forehead against hers he replied, "Yes I do. This isn't how it was supposed to be,"

"No, it isn't," Elizabeth replied bitterly. "WE were supposed to have this three months ago on our wedding night. A lot wasn't how it was suppose to be. But Will.." she cupped his cheek before continuing, "I want, I _need, _to feel that I belong to you once and for all. I want to be yours. I don't want to wait any longer," She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, not wanting him to see that she was once again getting emotional.

"It's not honourable, Elizabeth," he replied firmly into her shoulder. Elizabeth laughed and pulled away to look at him, checking to see he was humouring her.

"My honour? It isn't worth anything now," she said still laughing dryly. Will looked at her with all seriousness and replied,

"It means a lot to me; and I vowed when you chose me that I was going to do what was right by you," Elizabeth smiled, looking into his eyes. She saw the humble blacksmith she had fallen in love with. They had both changed so much over the past year or so, but there were parts of him that were still the same. He leant forward and kissed her, it was like their first kiss, warm, loving and undemanding. They ended it and Will said against her lips. "We need some rest,"

"Stay with me?" Elizabeth asked looking into his eyes hopefully. Will smiled and nodded, Elizabeth climbed off his lap to the head of the bed and the two of them got under the blankets, Elizabeth lying on her side with Will lying behind her, his arm around her, keeping her close. "I love you," she whispered, placing her hand over his. Will kissed the back of her head and replied, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey to Singapore

Chapter 2- Getting to Singapore

Will was woken by a knock at the door.

"We are leaving early, William," said the voice of Tia Dalma outside the bedroom door. Hearing a soft moan from beside him, he looked down at Elizabeth, who was lying in front of him. She rolled onto her back but was still asleep. She was heaven. A few strands of rebellious golden hair lying across the relaxed features of her face. His gaze wandered down her swan-like throat to the steady rose and fall of her chest, the swell of her breasts just visible above the thin white shift she was wearing. Scolding himself, he looked away. It was difficult not to think in such a way when there is a breath takingly beautiful woman lying beside you, especially dressed like that. Pulling back the blankets, he carefully climbed over her and got out of bed. She still didn't wake, merely moaned softly and moved to his side of the bed. Will walked over to the dresser and washed his face with the bowl of water that had been placed there. He turned back to face the bed as he dried is face, knowing he should wake Elizabeth. He walked over to the bed and sat down, staring at his fiancée. She had rolled onto her stomach, her face pressed Will's pillow. He ran his hands through her hair and gently called out her name. She sighed and rolled over, slowly opening her eyes and stretching like a cat.

"We are leaving early," he said and Elizabeth nodded. Elizabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes. There was a knock at the door and Tia Dalma walked in, carrying clothes in her arms.

"Barbossa wants to see you, William," she said as she handed him a red shirt. He slipped the shirt on and left the room, but not before he glanced at Elizabeth and shared a small smile.

Barbossa was in the front room of the shack, where Will had first met Tia Dalma. "How exactly are we going to get to Singapore in _long_ boats?" Will asked when he saw the Captain.

"We are going to Tortuga to "find" a ship," Barbossa explained. Will raised an eyebrow at Barbossa but said nothing. "Tortuga is only two days row from here with Tia Dalma's help," Barbossa added as Pintel and Ragetti appeared from Tia Dalma's kitchen each carrying a crate of food. "Put one in each long boat," Barbossa barked at them and they scurried out the door of the hut.

Tia Dalma and Elizabeth entered the room; Elizabeth had put on a simple and functional brown dress over her shift, which still showed off her curves just as well as the elegant embroidered dresses she used to wear at Port Royal. She ran her hand nervously through her long hair when she saw Will.

"Let's not waste any more time," Barbossa said and they were soon leaving the hut and climbing into two long boats. Barbossa climbed into the first boat, followed by Tia Dalma, Marty, Cotton and Gibbs. Pintel and Ragetti climbed into the next one, followed by Will who then turned to Elizabeth and helped her into the boat. Will picked up an oar but was shocked when the boat starting moving all on their own. Elizabeth gasped from behind him and Will turned to look at her. She was staring at the water.

"Tia Dalma can control the currents?" Elizabeth whispered in awe and puzzlement.

Will shrugged and replied, "I guess so."

Looking over at the boat beside them Tia Dalma didn't appear to be doing anything except looking out at the horizon. So with nothing else to do Will got as comfortable as he could and watched the sunrise over the ocean's horizon. It wasn't long till he felt Elizabeth take his hand and he grasped hers firmly and looked over at her. She was watching him with a peaceful expression and Will smiled at her, which she returned before leaning over and resting her head on his chest.

With the exception of Pintel and Ragetti's occasional bickering, the two day journey was quiet. They didn't even come across another ship, they may as well have been all alone in the world, yet Will still felt a feeling that trouble was near, so stayed alert. At night they slept in shifts, but Will let Elizabeth sleep through hers, keeping watch over their rowboats. Barbossa had been right, by the time the sun had gone down on the second day Tia Dalma had led them to Tortuga.

The crew started cheering when they reached Tortuga but Elizabeth was filled with dread. She was prepared to do what ever it takes to get Jack back but she loathed Tortuga. They got some laughs from drunkards at the dock when their rowboats reached the old wooden bays. Elizabeth climbed out after Will, taking the hand her offered. She couldn't help but smile at those small but important gestures that he always did, probably without thinking, no matter what the circumstances. But her childish daydream was cast aside when Barbossa told them. "Head for the Little Mermaid Inn."

They left the dock, Barbossa and Tia Dalma leading the way. Elizabeth was looking around at the drunks, prostitutes and other random chaos in disgust. She gasped when she felt a sharp pinch on her backside and turned to see an obviously drunk sailor standing behind her. "Come on, sweetheart. Two shillings in the back alley!" he slurred at her.

Elizabeth shoved him roughly away from her while Will yelled, "Hey!" and made a grab for him.

Gibbs grabbed Will and said, "Don't make trouble." Will nodded but put his arm around Elizabeth, and Elizabeth gratefully took his hand with a smile. She stayed very close to him after that.

As they continued their route to the Inn, Tia Dalma turned around and said to Elizabeth, "It's a lot different here when you're not disguised as a boy. Stay watchful, Ms. Swann. You're beauty is rare in these parts."

Tia Dalma's warning made Elizabeth feel that Tia Dalma knew something she didn't. But despite her current uneasiness, Elizabeth felt immediately protected by Will tightening his arm around her. She then was determined to ignore all the whistles and rude remarks that were thrown her way by the drunks in the street.

They arrived at the crowded Little Mermaid Inn, Barbossa turned to them and said, "I'm going to see a man about a ship, you stay here."

And with that he had disappeared into the crowd.

"Drinking time!" Gibbs said, rubbing his hands together happily. Tia Dalma led the way to a free table in the corner. The unusual group squeezed their way through the crowded and seated themselves around the corner table. Gibbs returned with drinks but nether Will or Elizabeth touched theirs.

"Tia Dalma," Will said. "Who is this man Barbossa is talking to about a ship?"

Tia Dalma smiled and replied, "Merely an old friend who will be surprised to see Barbossa alive and well and picking up on an owed favour."

They were interrupted by Pintel. "I tell you, it's Kracken!"

"No, its Krocken!" Ragetti argued back.

"For heaven's sake, what's started you two this time?" Gibbs asked irritated that his drinking time has been disturbed by their bickering.

"We were discussing why we think it is that the _Krocken _never attacked us during the two days that we were in the boats," Ragetti answered.

Tia Dalma said coldly and with dread, "I fear that the one who controls the beast is now being controlled himself."

Elizabeth stood and turned to Will, "I need some air."

Will replied, "Would you like me to come with you?"

Elizabeth smiled but said, "No I'll be fine. I'll only be a minute."

Will returned the smile and nodded. Elizabeth turned and made her way through the crowd and out the front doors, grateful to breathe some slightly less polluted air. She had been suffocating inside. Not just because of the fumes of body odour, alcohol and tobacco, but because of her own guilt. As soon as she had arrived she had been filled with memories of Jack. The memory of what she had done to him was making her heart heavy and she blinked back tears, hoping that Jack was not suffering where ever he was.

She was drawn from her thoughts by a whistle and she looked back up and saw the she was surrounded by a group of drunkards. "Wow, this one's pretty."

"Yes, looks a bit posh, despite the clothing."

"Wander what she's doing in a place like that."

Elizabeth, weaponless, was calculating with rising fear how on earth she was going to get out of this. "Oi!" barked a gravely voice from the door and she turned and saw Barbossa standing with a man in the door. "The wench is with me!"

Elizabeth glared at Barbossa but walked over to him when the group of drunks dispersed.

"Do we have a ship?" she asked looking from the Asian sailor to Barbossa, who nodded and replied,

"Aye, we have a ship. Tell the others to meet me at the docks. We sail in the morning." Elizabeth nodded and walked inside, wanting more than ever to be close to Will again. He was the only man that could make her feel completely independent but totally safe at the same time. This was exactly what she needed.

As she approached the table, she saw a raven haired wench waltz up to the table and sit on Will lap. Fury rose within her as she continued her approach. She couldn't see Will's face but heard him say impolitely, "Get off!"

"Come on, duckey." The prostitute replied. "I'm much more fun that the flat chested whore you walked in with!"

By this stage Elizabeth had reached the table. She grabbed the woman by her messy hair and pulled her roughly off her fiancée's lap. The woman shrieked in pain and Elizabeth let go of her, causing the woman to fall to the ground. She cursed Elizabeth loudly and stalked off, looking for another customer.

Elizabeth turned to Will, who looked like he was still trying to process what had just happened and said, "Barbossa's has got us passage on a ship, he says we leave in the morning."

The others said they would meet Barbossa at the ship in the morning, and then dispersed presumably looking for company for the night. Elizabeth then turned to Will and said, "Can we go straight to the ship? I'm tired of this place."

Will agreed and the two of them headed for the docks, hand in hand. They saw Barbossa standing with the Asian sailor beside a small but productive fishing ship. "This is Hun Feng, and his ship. He will get us to Singapore."

Hun Feng's first mate then showed Will and Elizabeth well the crew quarters were while Barbossa and the Captain discussed the voyage.

The quarters looked like any others, hammocks hanging for the crew to sleep in. Elizabeth and Will found a small area around the corner where supplies were stored for them to sleep. As soon as the makeshift bed was made, Elizabeth got under the blankets and lied down on Will's chest, sleeping finding her instantly.

A/N: Okay, there's the next chapter. How was it? Please let me know, I adore reviews. And any suggestions and requests for things you wanna see in my version of events please let me know!

This was a really hard chapter to write because we have no knowledge of how they got to Singapore, so I had to come up with something, so I used Tortuga, because, well, it's Tortuga! We all love it and it's like a character all on its own! The next chapter should be coming much quicker, with more Will and Elizabeth than this one, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3 Stealing the Charts

Chapter Three- Stealing the Charts

The journey from Tortuga to Singapore took three weeks. It was completely uneventful, Hun Feng careful not to travel in the course of East India Company ships. Will was certain Tia Dalma had a hand in this. Her powers were definitely vast yet Will still hadn't learnt the fall extent of them. He had spent the three weeks working on the ship and discussing their plan once they arrived at Singapore. Barbossa was going to find a famous pirate by the name of Sao Feng, while Will would go to the pirate's uncle's temple and steal charts they needed to find their way to Davy Jones' Locker.

Elizabeth had remained fairly quiet throughout the journey, and was restless during sleep. Will knew that her betrayal to Jack was putting a heavy weight on her. Despite that fact they were going to save him he knew she would not forgive herself until Jack was back in the land of the living. Will also felt a heavy burden, his father was still trapped in service aboard the Flying Dutchman and Will had a promise to keep. He still didn't know how he was going to get his father back and stay with Elizabeth.

He had been contemplating the night before they arrived in Singapore when Elizabeth had come on deck and stood beside him at the stern.

"Are you thinking about your father?" Elizabeth asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes," Will replied. "I made a promise to free him from the Dutchman,"

Elizabeth put her hand over his, which was resting on the wooden railing of the stern. "How can you free him?" she asked.

"I need the Black Pearl, it's the only ship that can out run the Flying Dutchman," Will replied, looking down at his father's knife which he was holding in his free hand.

Elizabeth looked up at Will. "You plan is to fight the Flying Dutchman? We've tried that before without success."

Will looked down at her and replied, "I made a promise, Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded in understanding and looked back over the sea.

"I don't yet know exactly how I'm going to save my father, but I have to," Will added.

"What ever happens, Will, I will stand by you," Elizabeth replied, her hand tightening over Will's.

Will pulled Elizabeth to him and kissed her lovingly, which she returned holding him as close as she could. Will ended the kiss and continued to hold her against him. "I love you," he whispered against her soft hair. He felt her smile against his skin.

"I love you too," she said. For that moment, nothing else existed but them.

Hun Feng's ship arrived at Singapore, dropped off Barbossa and his crew, and then continued for China. Elizabeth had convinced Will and Barbossa that it would be better if she go with Will to steal the charts, two thieves are better than one. Having changed into more appropriate clothing on the ship, Elizabeth easily blended into the crowd as Will and her made their way to the temple where the charts where hidden. They slipped unnoticed through the dilapidated docks. They carefully snuck round to the back of the temple, hiding behind stalls and carts whenever a guard would walk by. For a simple temple it was heavily guarded, making it difficult to get in.

The pair knelt in hiding behind an abandoned chart of fish watching the change of the guard.

"How do you think we can get in?" Elizabeth whispered to Will, who was looking around the temple.

"The least protected entrance is that one," Will replied quietly, pointing to the door to their left, with two guards only, one on either side of the door. Elizabeth nodded and she stepped out from behind the cart but was quickly pulled into a nearby shop by Will. Before she could question him her question was answered by half a dozen East India Company soldiers, walking through their intended path.

The two Asian pirates standing guard on either side of the back door of the temple were bickering in their native tongue, not paying any attention to their task. Through their bickering they didn't notice anyone sneaking up behind them.

In unison Will and Elizabeth grabbed the guards from behind and threw them against the wall, hitting their heads thus knocking them unconscious. The couple dragged the guards into the shop where they had been hiding. They took their weapons then carefully snuck back over to the back door of the temple. Will carefully opened the door and made sure the coast was clear before Elizabeth and himself ducked inside. The first room they came upon was empty and they both knew if they were going to get to the charts they couldn't afford to take out any more guards in case they were missed.

They carefully exited the first door, into a corridor which led in two opposite directions. "We should split up," Elizabeth said, turning to Will who didn't appear to be thrilled at the idea but nonetheless nodded and Elizabeth went right while Will went left.

Elizabeth walked quietly and slowly down the empty corridor. There were no more doors till she reached the end and the corridor led round a corner to a large room, filled with men, worshiping in front of an alter. Elizabeth didn't believe that the charts would be put in a public room such as this. She hid behind a lattice wall, her eyes surveying the room for doors. She could only see the large, elaborate doors of the main entrance, there were no other doors which might lead to the charts.

Just as she went to turn around she was struck on the back of the head. As she lost consciousness she saw a man grab her roughly from the ground, calling out for help.

When Elizabeth came to, she was tied to a wall in a bathhouse, her arms held with rope above her head. She'd had her outer clothes removed and all her weapons taken away. She was dressed only in a short blue robe, her legs bare from half way down her thighs. She looked around and saw a room with baths, filled with half naked men soaking in the water. Steam kept coming up between the wooden planks of the floor. Elizabeth was filled with panic when she couldn't see Will anywhere. She couldn't help but think the worst, which made her sick to even think it.

A pirate appeared between two women through the stem, a bald middle aged Asian man with a tattoo of a dragon above his right ear and a long goatee.

"I've been told your Elizabeth Swann," he said in English as he approached her, looking her up and down.

"You have many people looking for you, many enemies."

"We have that in common, Sao Feng," Elizabeth replied coolly. Sao Feng at her, he appeared to be impressed.

"You should know that it is illegal for woman to enter my uncle's temple, the punishment is death," he said.

Pulling at her ropes, causing grazing on her wrists, she replied angrily, "Then why am I still alive?"

Sao Feng walked over to her and stood close. "Because I want to know why you where in my uncle's temple. I suggest u cooperate, Ms. Swann,"

Continuing to struggle and glare at her captor she asked, "And why should I do that?"

"Because you weren't travelling alone, were you?" Sao Feng replied and Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat, praying her face wouldn't betray her.

Sao Feng turned away from her and nodded to two large men standing either side of a large tub of water. The men took hold of a log resting on the tub and lifted it out of the water, bringing a young man up with it who was tied to the log. Elizabeth gasped as she immediately recognised it to be Will as he spat out water and made loud gasps for breath.

Will looked up at his fiancée tied to the wall. "Elizabeth," he choked out but was immediately hit in the stomach by the fist of one of the men holding him up. Elizabeth cried out in shock and Sao Feng turned to her.

"Your friend was caught trying to sneak out of the temple carrying my charts to the unknown world." He said and nodded at the men holding Will and Will was hit again.

"Stop!" Elizabeth cried out angrily, struggling hard against her binds.

Sao Feng then nodded at a man standing beside Elizabeth and he cut her down and she was grabbed by him and another man, immobilising her.

The men holding her tightened their grips on her arms as Sao Feng added, "You know Ms. Swann, I don't think there is anything more beautiful than a woman in pain."

Elizabeth looked from Sao Feng to Will who was staring at her in fear as he struggled against his bonds. Elizabeth was suddenly lifted and thrown into a large bath of freezing cold water, hands holding her under the water. The temperature of the water felt like thousands of tiny knives piercing her skin. It felt like an eternity till she was brought back to the surface, crying out in pain and struggling to breathe.

She looked up through her hair and saw Will was also being lifted out of the water, having endured the same thing. Their eyes met across the room, seeing his deep brown eyes gave her strength as she stood in the cold water.

Sao Feng then walked over to Will, "It's amazing what the body can endure." Will was hit again and Sao Feng turned back and walked over to Elizabeth. "But what can the heart endure?" he questioned looking at Elizabeth smiling maliciously.

Elizabeth swallowed and looked over at Will who was doubled over in pain. A short man walked over to Will, holding a wooden rod in his filthy hands. Panic rose within her as she was pulled out of the water on to floor in front of the tub, her legs relieved to be out of the chilling temperature of the water.

The short man starting hitting Will with the wood, first in the back, then the stomach. Will made little noise at first, and then started groaning in pain as the beating continued. Elizabeth started to cry and yelled at Sao Feng to stop. After half a minute, which felt like decade, Elizabeth begged,

"Please I'll do anything!"

Sao Feng held up his hand and the man stopped. Elizabeth stared at Will who was catching his breathe, gasping heavily. She turned her attention to Sao F eng who had walked over to her.

"You say you'll do anything?" he asked, amused by her desperation.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied without hesitation.

"You shouldn't be so hasty to make a sacrifice, Ms. Swann. A woman can suffer so much more," Sao Feng said, his tone still filled with amusement.

The man who had been hitting Will walked over to her with a cruel smile. "No," Will yelled with surprising strength. "Stay away from her!"

"You are not in a position to demand anything, Mr. Turner," Sao Feng sneered at Will who was now struggling furiously against his restraints.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued to glare at Sao Feng.

"Master, Master," a skinny half naked pirate came into the room and walked up to Sao Feng, stopping briefly to bow then continued up to the Pirate Lord. "Master, Captain Barbossa has arrived at Singapore and has requested to see you."

Sao Feng looked from Will to Elizabeth and smiled. He looked back at his servant and replied, "Let him come in, I also wish to see him."

A/N: Okay, here is chapter 3! I hope everyone is happy that I've updated so quickly, and reward me with reviews. I would love it if you could review the second chapter as well, because I'd like to know how people think my story is coming along. Thank you so much! And if you think that the story now needs a higher rating, please let me know so I can change it immediately.

I'm trying not to make my story a copy of the film, so am adding bits where ever I can, but I'm afraid the next chapter is going to have a lot of bits from the movie in it.


	4. Chapter 4 Barbossa Meets Sao Feng

Chapter Four- Barbossa Meets Sao Feng

Will watched as the men holding Elizabeth gagged her and dragged her to the side of the room. The man, who had told Sao Feng Barbossa had arrived, scurried back into the room and nodded to his master. Sao Feng nodded in Will direction and next thing he knew he was being plugged under the water. Having no idea how long he was to stay under water, he was very careful of his breathing, trying desperately to think of that and not the painful temperature of the water.

When Will was dragged out the water, he gasped heavily, throwing his head back and immediately making eye contact with Elizabeth, who'd had her gag removed and was standing between Sao Feng and Barbossa.

"This is the thief," Sao Fend said, walking over to Will. "Is his face familiar to you?"

Barbossa shook his head. Sao Feng grasped Will hair, pulling head back and quickly pulled out a sharp wooden dagger. "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

In a flash Sao Feng goes to slice off Will face with the knife but Elizabeth cries out, "Don't!" Will looks over at Elizabeth, her eyes wide in terror. Sao Feng turns to Elizabeth with a smug smile.

Sao Feng puts his dagger into his belt and turns to Barbossa. "You come into my city and you betray my hospitality." Will knew then that no matter what Barbossa denied Sao Feng wouldn't believe him.

"Sao Feng, I assure I had no idea…"

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng interrupted Barbossa, yelling at him and his pirates stand and start closing in around them threateningly. Turning and walking away from Barbossa, Sao Feng continued, "You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But I cannot help but wonder," he paused and turned back to face Barbossa. "Why?"

Barbossa threw a coin at Sao Feng, who caught it, blew on it and held it to his right ear. The coin was singing. Barbossa steps towards him. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honour the call."

Sao Feng looks angry and squeezes the coin in his hand, ordering, "More steam." One of his women pulls a lever but nothing happens. Sao Feng turns to look at her and yells. "More steam!" This time when she pulls the lever, more steam is released.

"There is price on all our heads," Sao Feng continues calmly. "It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore, is by betraying other pirates."

Will, who had been pulled out of the bath, now stood on the bathhouse floor, listening intently to the conversation. Sao Feng's last comment has given him an idea. Maybe Sao Feng won't cooperate with Barbossa because he isn't offering enough. He looks over at Elizabeth who is watching them also, her beautiful yet dirty face looked interested and nervous, exactly how he felt.

"We must put our difference aside," Barbossa said. "The First Brethren Court gave us the rule of the seas. But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court?" Sao Feng pointed out. "What can any of us do?"

Elizabeth stepped up and said angrily, "You can fight." Her guard went to grabbed her but she shoved her arm away. "Get off me!" Will watched with fear yet admiration as Elizabeth turned to Sao Feng and said, "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!"

Fear filled Will as Sao Feng approached Elizabeth and watched as she too shrunk back as the pirate circled her. "Elizabeth Swann. There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting."

Will struggled against his restraints, wanting nothing more than to get Elizabeth away from the filthy pirate. He watched her; she looked a combination of nervous, intimidated and curious. Will too was wondering what Sao Feng words had meant.

"But I can not help but notice," Sao Feng continued walking back up to Barbossa. "That you," he said, pointing to Barbossa. "Have failed to answer my question."

Sao Feng faced Barbossa and calmly asked, "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will answers. Sao Feng's two women giggle and immediately cover the mouths. "He's one of the pirate lords." Will immediately saw that this answer had greatly angered Sao Feng, who ran his hand over his head and walked away, almost shaking with rage.

"The only reason," Sao Feng began his voice livid. "I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead, is so I can send him back myself!" he yelled the last part of the sentence and kicked a stool angrily.

Barbossa walked over to Sao Feng and explained. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

"So," Sao Feng replied, "You admit you have deceived me." Will tensed at Sao Feng's comment, knowing what was going to happen next. Sure enough, Sao Feng yelled, "Weapons!" While drawing out his own, so did all the pirates in the bathhouse.

Barbossa backed away beside Elizabeth as he said, "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intention are strictly honourable." Within seconds four swords appeared through the floor of the bathhouse and we caught by Barbossa and Elizabeth in each of their hands. Barbossa looked over at Sao Fend and gave an innocent grin.

Sao Feng grabbed a thin young pirate Will had never seen before and held his sword to the man's throat. "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" he threatened.

Barbossa looked confused and replied, "Kill him he's not our man."

Looking around Will said, "If he's not with you, and he's not with us, who's he with?"

East India Company soldiers burst in at every door, yelling and firing their guns. Soon the room is filled with fighting as Will hits the men holding him with the wood across his shoulders, throwing one into the bath. He then struggles to fight East India Company soldiers, luckily managing to have one soldiers cut threw his restraints during a fight. Now holding the wood as a weapon he hits the soldiers until he hears Elizabeth call out his name and he turns as she throws him one of her swords. Will hears more doors burst open and see Mercer leading more soldiers into the bathhouse. Mercer holds up his gun, pointing it directing at Elizabeth. Will runs forward, grabs her and pushes them both out of the bullets path.

Elizabeth turns and smiles gratefully at him, they are now standing beside Sao Feng and Barbossa. They turn to see to rows of soldiers pointing guns directly at them. A bomb goes of behind the soldiers, knocking them all down before they could fire. Taking their moment to escape, all the pirates run out of the bathhouse into the chaotic streets and running civilians and fighting men. Will keeps his arm on Elizabeth's back to stay close to her as they scramble through the streets. Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa come to a market place and have to start fighting soldiers, thus separating Will from his fiancée. The narrow canals and bridges make it difficult to fight but Will manages to remain uninjured while he fights East India Company men, throwing them into the water and making his way to the key.

Will makes a bolt for the key when his path is clear but is quickly grabbed by Sao Feng and pulled into a shop, holding a sword to Will throat. "It's an odd coincidence, isn't it?" Sao Feng says angrily. "That the East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore."

"It is coincidence only!" Will replies calmly and speedily moves the sword from his throat and puts his father's knife to the pirate lord. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer."

"You cross Barbossa. You are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?" Sao Feng replied accusingly.

Will looked back at Sao Feng and replied, "I need the Black Pearl to free my father." Will turned his knife from Sao Feng's throat. "You're helping me to get it."

Elizabeth had fought her way down to key, seeing Barbossa and all except Will were already there. But she was soon relieved to see him leading a group of Asian pirates to the key.

When the two groups reached each other, Barbossa said in surprise, "You have the charts?"

"And better yet," Will replied, throwing the charts to Barbossa. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," Will replied and the leader of the Asian pirates beckoned the crew in the direction of the ship.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment watching Will who put his arm around her and together they followed the pirates to their new ship.

Once aboard the crew quickly weighed anchor and set sail. Elizabeth and Will walked over to Barbossa who was examining the charts at a table. He move the circles around till he seemed appear and then started barking orders at the crew. Elizabeth peered at the charts; finding had to understand that this could actually give directions. But she had no choice but to trust Barbossa. She left Will to look at the charts and walked over to Tia Dalma who was standing near the railing at the stern.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower, do you think he will honour the call?" Elizabeth asked the woman who was looking out to the ocean with a grim expression.

"I can not say. There's an evil on the seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear." Tia Dalma replied, keeping her dark eyes on the sea, great sorrow in her voice.

Elizabeth left the woman to her thoughts and went back to Will, who was now standing at the back of the ship, alone with his thoughts. "Do you think Sao Feng will go to Shipwreck Cove?" she asked. Will turned back to look at her.

"I know he will," he said very quietly.

'How?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Will looked around carefully and drew Elizabeth close.

He spoke very quietly. "I made a deal with Sao Feng during the fight."

"What?" Elizabeth hissed back.

"The _Black Pearl _is the only ship that can outrun the _Flying Dutchman. _I need it to rescue my father." Will explained. "When we get Jack back, I'll have the _Pearl_."

"You can't!" Elizabeth argued. "How on earth can you take the _Pearl_ from both Jack and Barbossa? Besides, what is Sao Feng getting from this deal?"

Will looked at her guiltily and replied, "He thinks I'm giving him Jack."

Elizabeth gasped and gave him a reproachful look. "You can't possibly…"

"Elizabeth," Will interrupted. "I have a plan." Elizabeth said nothing so Will continued. "We rescues Jack and we convince him to go to the Brethren Court. The Brethren Court will then agree to fight Beckett. Now Beckett is going to need the _Flying Dutchman_ to lead the battle, so the _Pearl_ will fight the _Dutchman_ anyway."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding but was still doubtful. "Will, I understand you plan. But you're relying on a lot of rum soaked pirates to help your plan along."

Will smiled slightly. "True. There is us to guide them to do what we want. Barbossa wants to meet with the Brethren Court. So at least for now he's on our side, that can't hurt."

Elizabeth nodded. "True. So we are going to fight Beckett and Davy Jones."

Will looked down and said, "This is isn't your fight, Elizabeth. It's between the pirates and Beckett, and Davy Jones and me. You don't have to fight."

Elizabeth smiled bitterly, looking out at the ocean before looking back at Will. "I have a fight with both of them. If it weren't for Beckett I would be married for a pirate." They both smiled at that. Then Elizabeth added, "And what ever your fight, is my fight too."

The look of love on Will's face reminded her of the smile on his face before they shared their first kiss. The humble blacksmith still surprised that the Governor's Daughter was in love with him.

Will moved her away from the railing to the wall of the ships cabin, shielding them from view as he brought his mouth down stairs. Elizabeth sighed and brought her arms round to his back, pulling as close. Will suddenly broke the kiss with a grimace and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern. Before Will could reply, Elizabeth lifted up his shirt, revealing bruising from the beating he had endured, she looked round and saw his back had similar injuries. "Oh Will, I'm so sorry," she gasped guiltily

"Don't worry," he replied, not wanting to see her upset again. He watched her face she see traced the outside of his bruises. Will somehow knew that she was replaying what had happened in the bathhouse over in her mind, just as Will was. Her hands continued to touch his stomach, his skin being to react to her touch in a different way.

A strong wing suddenly swept through the boat and a great shiver ran through Elizabeth, Will immediately pulled her into his arms for warmth. She put her hands on his chest as Will tightens his grasp as he remembered Sao Feng's threats towards her. He pulled away enough to cup her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Elizabeth returned it hungrily, moving her hands around to his shoulders to keep in close. He held her against the wall, ending their kiss and trailing kisses along her jaw line. Elizabeth was whimpering softly against him, her hands finding their way into his hair.

Elizabeth was in heaven, she had completely forgotten where she was. There was nothing but her and Will. She was so desperate to be close to him but it was difficult without hurting his injuries. She lost all thoughts when his mouth started kissing the sensitive area where are neck and shoulders met. Her legs buckled and he had to hold her up, her hands moving under his shirt to his touch the skin of his chest, causing Will to groan against her skin. She felt Will's hand leave her waist, trailing down over her hips. When his rough hand met the soft skin of her thigh she gasped loudly. Will suddenly stopped and pulled away, leaving Elizabeth panting heavily against the wall.

"What?" Elizabeth said breathlessly.

'I can't, we can't," Will replied, his face flushed and also breathing heavily.

Before Elizabeth could protest, Pintel and Ragetti appeared, Ragetti said, "The Captain wants to see you, Mr. Turner."

Will nodded and the two walked away. Will looked back at Elizabeth and gave her a brief and loving kiss before leaving to look for Barbossa.

Elizabeth fell back against the wall in frustration, still struggling to catch her breath.

A/N: There's the fourth chapter, sorry it's got a lot from the movie in it. I'm trying not to do that too much. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5 Journey to Davy Jones’ Locker

A/N: Dedicated to Aquamarine and PirateAngel1286 for their help!  
Chapter Five- The Journey to Davy Jones' Locker

Barbossa directed the ship to seas Elizabeth had never seen before; she knew it could no longer be the Caribbean because the temperature was getting colder. Elizabeth hadn't experienced cold like this since she had left England. It was soon snowing and icebergs started to float by.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked Barbossa as she and Will looked for blankets in the supplies for the crew. "To the end of the World", Barbossa replied in a bored tone. "That be why it's called World's End."

"Ask a stupid question", Elizabeth said to Will as the old captain left them to go steer the helm. "I'm going to take a look at the charts", Will replied, wrapping a woolen blanket around her. "You find somewhere to sit and stay warm."

Elizabeth was so cold that she didn't have the energy to argue.

Will sat with Tai Huang, moving the charts around. "Nothing here is set," he said shakily, the cold making his body shake as he tried to decipher the map. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts," he added.

"No," Tai Huang replied, shivering also. "But it leads to more places." Will moved a piece of the chart round till words were formed.

"Over the edge," he read, "Over again." Moving it again he found more words at the bottom of the charts.

"Sunrise sets, flash of green." This confused Will, so he stood and walked over the Barbossa, handing him the charts.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

Barbossa looked up from the charts and said, "Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I seen my fair share," Gibbs replied with a hint of pride.

"Happens on rare occasion." He turned to Will and explained, "The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say.."

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" interrupted Pintel excitedly. Gibbs glared at the pirate for ruining his moment and Pintel added, "Sorry."

Turning to Will, Barbossa said, "Trust me, young Master Turner. It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting back." Barbossa handed Will the charts and the younger man walked back over to his stool and looked over them again.

"Look," Elizabeth said suddenly, with awe in her voice. Will looked up at her, not even realizing she had come over. He followed her gaze and saw the ship was travelling towards a narrow ice cave.

He glanced at Barbossa, who appeared happy with their current course. He looked back at Elizabeth who had lowered her blanket but was still rubbing her arms. Reaching out to her, he gently pulled her down to his lap, hoping that together they might be warmer. Elizabeth put part of the blanket around him and looked down at what he was doing with the charts. She knew he hated the fact there was no strict plan; they had decided what they were going to do, but they were still stuck relying completely on Barbossa to get them to World's End.

It went dark as the ship entered into the cave. Elizabeth looked over Will's shoulder as the entrance got smaller and smaller and felt him rub her leg. Gibbs and Barbossa lit some lanterns and despite the fact that the cave was made of ice, the temperature started to rise. Elizabeth got off Will's lap and walked over to Tia Dalma, who stood at the stern looking at the ice walls of the cave. "Are we still in the real world?" she asked the wise woman.

Tia Dalma turned and gave Elizabeth an almost malicious smile. "Trust me, Miss Swann, you will know when we leave this world."

The way Tia Dalma had said those words sent a chill through Elizabeth, making her walk away and go back to Will, who was still examining the charts. She knelt on the other side of the small table and said, "Maybe you should stop looking."

Will looked up at her with surprise. She smiled at him and added. "We have to let Barbossa lead the way."

Will sighed and nodded, standing up to stretch his legs. Elizabeth looked behind Will's shoulder and saw a very dim light in the distance of the cave.

"Can you see that?" she asked Will, walking past him and to bow of the ship.

Will walked up behind her. "Yes," he replied. "It's the other side of the cave."

Elizabeth turned back to look at Barbossa, who seemed content with himself. She sat down on the edge of the boat, putting her hands on either side of her body to hold on. Will took a seat beside her and the pair watched the ship get closer and closer to exit of the cave.

Within half an hour they reached the exit, pushing gently through the waters and out, Will immediately looked up to the star covered sky. He heard Elizabeth gasp. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The midnight sky matched the dark waters of the ocean; the water reflecting the stars put a soft glow throughout the air. He looked at Elizabeth, who had turned and was looking out over the ocean.

He looked around and saw the crew seemed to be in a similar state of awe. A cold wind suddenly blew through the ship and Will watched Elizabeth put her arms around herself and shiver.

"I think we are close," Elizabeth said, looking out towards the horizon.

"Why do you think that?" Will asked, standing close to his fiancИe, seeing her worried expression.

"Just a feeling," she replied in barely a whisper.

Will looked out towards the horizon, his eyes widening in horror: the horizon they were approaching was in fact a drop. He turned swiftly and almost collided with Tia Dalma, who was staring out at the water.

"For what we want most," she said, looking up at Will and catching his eye. "There is a cost must be paid in the end."

He looked down and saw a heart shaped locket on her chest, a smaller version of the one he saw in Davy Jones' locker. Looking up at the Obeh woman, Will was struck by the sudden realization that Tia Dalma was the one who'd betrayed Davy Jones.

"Will?" Elizabeth questioned from behind him.

Will didn't answer her and quickly made his way over to Barbossa, who was standing at the helm. "Barbossa, ahead," he warned, drawing all the crew's attention to what lay before them.

"Aye," Barbossa replied with a very pirate grin. "We're good and lost now."

The crew looked around, confused. Elizabeth repeated his words in disbelief.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found." Barbossa said knowledgeably. "Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs said, panic evident in his voice.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed, nodded.

It was clear that Barbossa did not intend to do anything, so Will took action.

"To stations," he commanded. Everyone immediately leapt up and starting running to their posts and Will repeated in a louder voice. "All hands to stations!"

Will pulled on a rope, getting ready to change the ship's direction as he called his commands. The crew was running around crazily. "Rudder full. Hard aport! Gather way."

As he continued to pull the rope, he heard Barbossa yelling from behind him.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

Will looked up and saw that Elizabeth and some of the crew had run to the bow of the ship, looking over towards the fall.

Elizabeth turned back and marched towards Barbossa, saying angrily, "You've doomed us all."

Barbossa replied. "Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again," he looked at her maliciously, grabbing her chin with his filthy hand. ⌠And these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

The ship was gaining speed at a faster rate. Will passed the rope to a crew member and said, "Tie her off."

Will ran down the ship to the stern, pulling on the helm as hard to the left as he could. As the ship started to turn he could see it was too late.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled out to her and she turned and ran to him. He grabbed her and pulled her to helm, putting his arms around her and gripping the helm tightly. He saw Elizabeth do the same thing and look at the fall in panic.

"Hold on," Will yelled to the crew.

When the ship first reached the edge, the bow tipped and began to fall over. Will pushed Elizabeth against the helm and held her tight as she let out a frightened shriek.

The crew started screaming as the ship fell, turning upside as some of the crew fell from the ship and plummeted into the water, hitting the water just before the ship did.

It landed with a very loud crash, and even though it was upside down, the ship broke the fall. As soon as the ship was underwater, Will let go of the helm and grabbed Elizabeth's arm. He went to swim towards the surface when Elizabeth pulled him down. He looked down and saw she was looking at him, her expression panicked. He moved toward her and saw her ankle was caught on a rope. He swam down and grabbed her leg, tugging on the rope till she was free. He pulled her body against his and kicked against the helm, pushing them up towards the surface. They swam quickly, reaching the surface and taking deep gasping breaths.

As soon as he could breathe, he looked at Elizabeth, saying, "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth looked over at him and then nodded. Will looked around and saw many members of the crew emerging from the water. Gibbs appeared beside them, coughing and spluttering.  
"Well now what?" he slurred angrily.

Barbossa, who'd found a boat and climbed into it, floated by behind them. "We let the ocean take us there."

Will saw Elizabeth glaring at Barbossa as he caught a glimpse of a piece of wood behind her. He started swimming towards it.

When he reached it, Will saw that it was a boat, floating the wrong way up. Elizabeth and Gibbs, who had followed him, helped him turned it the right way up. Will climbed into it, then helped Elizabeth in. Gibbs managed to climb in with Will's help as Pintel and Ragetti swam over.

Once the stupid pair were inside the boat, Elizabeth shuffled over and sat beside Will, who looked down at her with a small smile and put his arm around her. It was so difficult to see anything; there weren't as many stars on this side of the waterfall.

"You really think Barbossa knows what he's doing?" Pintel whispered to Gibbs, both of them looking over at Barbossa's boat, which by now had also been inhabited by Tia Dalma and Jack the monkey.

"I'm not sure," Gibbs replied. "But we've run out of options."

At Gibbs' ominous reminder of this obvious fact, a chill shot through Will, and he pulled Elizabeth close, who rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Will looked out into the night, hoping that by morning things wouldn't look so bleak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A special thanks to Aquamarine for Betaing this chapter, she did a great job.


	6. Chapter 6 At Worlds End

Chapter Six - At World's End

Elizabeth woke and saw the sun had risen. She was leaning on Will's shoulder, who looked like he'd only just woken up. She looked up and saw land in the distance. Relief filled her as she realized that Barbossa had been right: they had found Davy Jones' locker. Will looked down at her. "Good Morning," he said quietly.

Elizabeth returned a small smile. "Is that Jones' locker?" she asked, pointing her head in the direction of the land.

Will looked at Barbossa, who was floating along beside them. "I guess."

"We have found the World's End," Tia Dalma said with a toothy grin, looking over at the couple.

"So how long is it going to take to get there?" Pintel muttered grumpily.

Elizabeth looked up and saw Ragetti was staring with wide, panicked eyes behind them. She turned around and saw a wave rapidly increasing in size and speed moving towards them. "Will," she said worriedly.

Will looked at her and turned around. "Oh God," he said. "Barbossa," he said louder, turning back and looking at the old Captain.

"I suggest you all hold on," Barbossa said with a cackle.

"Again!" Ragetti yelled angrily, turning away from the wave and holding onto the front of the boat.

Elizabeth bent over and held onto the side of the boat, feeling Will putting his arm over her back as he gripped the boat, his hand next to hers, both their knuckles turning white.

Within seconds the wave hit and the boats went soaring up into the air, before smashing them back into the water. Elizabeth felt this crash more than she had in the large ship; the smaller boat didn't really take any of the impact. She hit the water, her arms taking the brunt to protect her face. She plunged into the water, but luckily this time she wasn't sucked down with the boat. She surfaced quickly, hearing Will behind her. She turned to make sure he was okay.

"We're here," Will said, looking over her shoulder.

Elizabeth turned and started swimming towards the sandy shore, seeing no signs of Jack or anything other than sand for miles. The whole crew clambered onto the shore, everyone soaked and tired.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs said, panting and looking around at the debris of the ship and longboats.

Elizabeth walked up beside him, looking around for a sign of life.

"I don't see Jack," she said, finding herself losing hope. "I don't see anyone."

Will walked up beside her and put a hand on her back, the small gesture giving her some comfort.

"He's here," Elizabeth heard Barbossa say. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter?" Will snapped in irritation. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."

Elizabeth felt her stomach tighten, realizing this was all her fault. She looked at the ground and saw small crabs scuttering towards Tia Dalma, even crawling under her skirts.

Tia Dalma was holding a crab in her hand and stroking it. "Witty Jack is closer than you think."

The Black Pearl suddenly appeared over the top of a large sand dune, sailing through it as though it was on water. Elizabeth watched with the crew in amazement as Jack stood on the mast and sail with the Pearl down the dune. Elizabeth squinted as the bottom of the ship hit the beach and pushed into the water, seeing that there were thousands of little crabs under it, moving with the Pearl into the water.

As the crew started walking towards the ship, Gibbs said, "Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack!"

Elizabeth smiled with relief, then recovered herself when she felt Will's eyes on her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Elizabeth returned it and he took her hand. They walked behind the crew towards Jack, who had gotten into a longboat and rowed to shore.

The crew were talking and cheering excitedly as they approached the Captain.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said abruptly as the Captain reached the man

"Aye Cap'n," Gibbs replied.

"I thought so," Jack replied, looking Gibbs square in the eye. "I expect you're able to account for your actions, then."

Gibbs looked confused. "Sir?"

Jack, who looked very annoyed, replied, "There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?" The usually easy-going Captain looked positively livid.

"Sir you're..." Gibbs swallowed. He added quietly, "You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n."

Jack looked around, slightly embarrassed, and answered quickly. "I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow." Jack turned when Barbossa said his name.

Jack grinned and waltzed over to him. "Oh, Hector. It's been too long." He paused and added, "Hasn't it?

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember?" Barbossa answered in his gravely voice. "You shot me."

Jack just smiled and shook his head. "No I didn't," he returned matter-of-factly. He moved on to Tia Dalma. "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Tia Dalma was clearly confused by his strange words and just gave him an unsure smile.

Will looked at Elizabeth and said, "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack looked at Will with irritation, walking over to him and saying, "William, tell me something: have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

Elizabeth blinked a few times, staring blankly at the pirate. The Locker had made him even less coherent than she'd thought possible.

Will just looked back at him and said calmly, "No."

Jack looked smugly at the younger man and replied, "Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here."

"Jack," Elizabeth interrupted, drawing the Captain's attention to her. "This is real. We're here."

Seeing Elizabeth seemed to make something click in Jack's mind, as he stared at for a second then walked over to Gibbs. As he walked over, Elizabeth looked over at Will, who seemed very irritated by Jack's behaviour. She put a hand on his arm as she watched Jack whisper to Gibbs.

"The Locker, you say?"

"Aye," Gibbs answered.

Getting fed up with the eccentric pirate herself, Elizabeth took a step towards him and said, "We've come to rescue you."

Jack looked back at Elizabeth and replied condescendingly, "Have you, now? That's very kind of you." He starting walking towards her and continued. "But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Elizabeth glared back at Jack, knowing he had reason not be happy with her but she didn't appreciate his attempts to intimidate her.

"I see my ship." Barbossa said. "Right there." He pointed to the Pearl and everyone looked at the ship.

Jack walked closer to the water and put his hand to his forehead, looking in the direction of his ship. "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Will walked towards Jack and Elizabeth followed him. "Jack," Will said impatiently. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones, he controls the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth pulled on his elbow as Tia Dalma walked to the other side of him. "He's taking over the seas," she added, pleading.

"The song has been sung. The Brethren Court is called," Tia Dalma said from the other side.

Jack looked from Tia Dalma to Elizabeth and says, "Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot."

Jack started walking away from them and they followed him, Gibbs calling out to him, saying, "Aye! The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will added, making Jack stop. Elizabeth stood behind Will, waiting for Jack's reaction.

The Captain turned around and looked at them. "Why should I sail with any of you?" he asked, glaring at them. "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded."

Elizabeth felt a wave of guilt shoot through her and watched the crew all stare at her. Will looked briefly back at her then looked back at Jack. "She did what she had to do."

Jack's smile didn't reach his eyes as he said, "Ah, so she did tell you." He glared at Elizabeth. "We can't all be as forgiving as your William."

Will took a step towards him and snapped, "Whereas everything you've ever done has been honourable."

At that moment Elizabeth was completely overcome with emotion. She really didn't deserve this man at all. Not only had he forgiven her actions but he was actually defending her.

"Well at least the two of you will have fun together while you're here." Jack said, before turning to Tia Dalma. "As for you..."

Tia Dalma gave him a charming smile and said, "Now... don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

Jack smirked and said, "Fair enough. Alright, you're in."

He moved to Ragetti and said quickly, "Not you, you scare me." He continued moving along the group. "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Mm...Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to. Who are you?"

Jack stopped in front of Tai Huang who was in front of his group of Asian pirates.

"Tia Huang," he answered. "These are my men."

Jack put his hands on his hips and asked, "Where do your allegiances lie?"

Tia Huang smiled and replied, "With the highest bidder."

Jack smiled back and pointed to his ship. "I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder," was the reply.

"Good man," the Captain said happily, he turned and started walking towards his boat. "Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail."

While Jack spoke, Elizabeth had walked up beside Will and taken hold of his hand. He looked back at her surprised and she gave him a thankful smile. He squeezed her hand and looked back at Jack, who was staring at his compass.

"Jack," Barbossa called out, causing the man to turn around. "Which way are you going, Jack?"

Jack groaned and turned to Barbossa's group. "All right, all right. But I'm Captain."

Barbossa just laughed.


	7. Chapter 7 Souls At Sea

A/N: Okay I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it. All thoughts an suggestion will be greatly appreciated. :)

Chapter Seven – Souls At Sea

Will walked through the deck passed the two bickering Captains and walked down the stairs below decks, looking around for his fiancée. Elizabeth hadn't spoken to anyone once they had reached the Black Pearl, just quietly slipped away while Will helped them cast off. Once he'd noticed she was missing he got away as soon as he could to find her. He looked around for her, noticing an alcove build buy a wall of crates in the back corner.

"Elizabeth?" Will called out,

"Will?" she called out, more than a little nervously.

"Are you alright?" He asked moving towards the end of the wall.

"I'm changing my clothes," she replied quickly, obviously hearing his footsteps.

Will immediately stopped and felt his throat tighten. There was only a wall of crates and barrels between them. But when he heard pirate talking on deck he suddenly realised how easily it could have someone else who'd walked in while she changed.

"Elizabeth," he scolded immediately. "How can you be undressed with all these…."

He was interrupted abruptly but a suddenly lurch of the ship, sending him flying into the cracks suddenly. Elizabeth shrieked as she hit the side of the boat with a loud thud. Noises of protests and arguments were heard from the deck and Will held onto a crate as the ship was righted to a stable position.

"Elizabeth," he called out loudly. "Are you alright?" He stopped at the edge of the wall, torn between making sure she wasn't hurt and worried that he'd see her naked.

There was a quiet moan of pain and instinct took over as he walked around the crates and saw her sitting on a makeshift cot, wrapped in a thin towel and holding her head in her left hand. Will walked over to her and sat next to her on the cot and cupped her face in his hands, running his hand over where her hand had been.

Their eyes met and Elizabeth didn't appear to be in great pain. He stroked her head and she gave him a small smile. "I'm fine," she said quietly, holding the towel to her chest. "I just hit the side of the boat." She looked in the direction of the stairs and added, "What happened?"

"I'm guessing a dispute between our Captains," Will answered irritably.

"Oh," she sat quietly, suddenly looking small.

Will moved his arm to her shoulder and upper arm. "It's not your fault," he said softly.

She looked at him. "It couldn't be more my fault." Her voice wobbled as she got emotion. "If it weren't for me none of us would be in this situation."

Will covered her mouth with his hand gently. "Elizabeth, we've found him, it's going to be alright now."

He wanted more than anything to make her feel better. So he kissed her, gently and slowly while cupping the back of her head. Elizabeth sighed and immediately melted into the kiss, putting her arms around his back and her hands on his shoulders. Without thinking, Will deepened the kiss, letting her pull him closer and slide his tongue into her mouth. Her moan only made him more desperate to be close to her and he slowly pushed her down onto the cot, groaning against her mouth as her hands went into his hair.

Elizabeth had moved her legs as he lied down so they were either side of his hips. He broke the kiss and kissed along her jaw, making his fiancée moan loudly and move her legs up so she could squeeze his body with her legs. Will gasped as she pushed his body into hers and gave her an open mouth kiss under her ear, sucking gently at her skin.

"Will," her voice was desperate and longing in her ear and he could no longer keep his hands on the cot either side of her head. The travelled slowly down the soft skin of her arms to her waist, rubbing the towel against her skin making her legs tighten against his body and she pushed her up body towards his. Will kissed down her neck and over her collarbone, her skin salty and amazing to taste. As his mouth moved down to the curve of her breast just pecking out the top of the towel Elizabeth's hands reached the bottom of his shirt and started pulling it up his back.

Like having a bucket of ice cold water over his head, the realisation of what they were doing came crashing down on Will and he nearly threw himself away from his beloved. Putting his hands back on the bed and pushing himself away, he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He looked down and saw her breathing heavily, her head thrown back and her body sprawled out in the same position he'd left her. She looked incredible.

"I'm sorry," Will apologised once he'd calmed himself down.

"That was amazing," Elizabeth replied breathlessly, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Please don't stop."

Will sighed and lent forward, giving her a short but loving kiss. He pulled away as Elizabeth tried to deepen it.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Mr. Turner," Ragetti called out nervously from the stairs.

Will sighed and stood. "Coming," he called. He then smiled at Elizabeth, "You should get dressed," he said quietly so only she would hear. As he walked away, he didn't see Elizabeth collapse against the cot in frustration.

That night, Will stood with Elizabeth looking out at dark ocean; it appeared endless as he gazed into the distance looking a horizon. "I've doomed us all," Elizabeth said in a voice so quiet Will only barely heard her.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. "No you haven't," he reassured. "We will find a way out, Jack always does."

Elizabeth looked up at her fiancée and replied, "You want me to feel better placing my faith in Jack?"

Their eyes met and they found themselves laughing. "I see your point," Will replied.

"But he has quite good luck really, for a pirate," he added.

"Can't say the same for his friends," Elizabeth added in a moment of shame. Everyone around Sparrow was doing it for their own purposes, not because they needed to save him.

"Well he doesn't exactly do the same for his friends," Will replied casually. He seemed to be at peace with everything for the moment, but Elizabeth knew that deep down he was plagued by thoughts regarding his father.

She felt another wave of guilt, somehow feeling responsible for that as well. She pressed her face into his chest and said nothing, not knowing what to say. He hugged her close.

"Look, they are coming in boats," Ragetti said from behind Will and they turned around and saw a series of people of lifeboats floating along the ocean. Elizabeth pulled away from Will to move to the side of the boat and get a better look. They looked alive, but there was something about the way the looked, not to mention where they were that made her think not.

Gibbs walked past her as he loaded his musket and Will stopped him. "They're not a threat to us, am I right?" He looked at Tia Dalma.

"We nothing but ghosts to them," Tia Dalma says calmly.

"It's best just let them be," Barbossa agreed and Elizabeth stared out at them, finding herself gazing into their faces.

After a moment, as the boats get closer, Elizabeth's sees her father sitting in one of the boats. Relief fills her as she smiles at him. "It's my father we've made it back." She raises her voice and called out to her father. "Father! Father over here!"

He doesn't seem to hear her but before she can call out again Jack calls her name softly. She looks back at him and sees sadness in her eye. "We're not back yet."

It takes Elizabeth a moment to realise what he means and it hits her like a blow to a stomach. She turns to her father floating alongside the boat and feels Will's arm go around her and take her hand. But it couldn't be too late, he was right there.

"Father!" she calls out loudly, pulling away from Will and move alongside the edge of the boat.

Governor Swann turned and looked at his daughter in surprise. "Elizabeth?" He paused and then asked, "Are you dead?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No."

"I think I am," he said, as though a little disorientated.

Elizabeth struggled to keep her voice steady. "No you can't be." She feels Will move once again to her side.

"There was this chest you see," Her father said, as though he was recalling his steps. "It's odd. At the time it seemed so important."

As was so close, he could just come back with them like Jack. "Come aboard," she called out.

He didn't seem to hear her. "And a heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity." She kept walking up parallel to her father's boat as the rest of the crew seemed transfixed by what they were hearing. "The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

No. No. He wasn't dead. "Cast a line," Elizabeth called out and looked back at her father. "Come back with us." He saw his boat still moving away and she ran to Marty, pulled the rope out of his hands and ran back to the side, throwing the rope over to her father's boat so he could come aboard. "Take the line." She called out.

He just looked up at her father and said emotionally, "I'm so proud of you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth cried out desperately, "Father, the line! Take the line!"

He let it slip off the boat and she ran to the front of the ship. "Father!" she nearly screamed and started climbing up the rope and over the side. "Please come with us!" Will grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. "No!" she protested. "I won't leave you!" she called out painfully as she struggled against him but he was too strong and got her back on deck.

"I'll give you love to your mother shall I?" were her father's last words.

"Please, I won't let you go!" she cried as Will pulled her into his arms. He was gone, he was dead. Elizabeth started sobbing against her fiancée's chest as he held her.

"Is there a way?" she heard him ask.

"Him at peace," was the answer and she cried out against him.

"Come," he whispered gently in her hair and she let him lead her below decks, keeping her face pressed against him as she cried. It shouldn't have ended like this, she thought to herself as Will led her to the secluded corner she'd set up for herself. She could have saved him.

Rage suddenly coursed through her and she pulled away from Will and shoved him as hard as she could. The surprise and force behind it sent him stumbling back. "Why did you stop me?" she screamed at him. Will looked shocked but she was too angry. It hurt too much. "I could have same him," she yelled. "He could have come aboard but you had to stop me." She shoved him again.

"Elizabeth," he pleaded. "It was too late, your father had already died."

"No," she yelled angrily. "Don't say that!"

She started hitting her fist into his chest, letting out all her pain on him. He pulled her against him so she couldn't hit him anymore. She kept protesting, trying to hit him and yelling at him.

Will just let her till she was too tired and in too much pain. Elizabeth collapsed against him and sobbed. She was an orphan, her father was gone. He'd taken care of her and always put her first. He was dead because of her. She didn't know how long she'd sobbed for. Felt like days and she didn't even notice that Will had sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. Elizabeth cried and cried to the point of exhaustion and the last thing she remembered was Will running his hand through her hair.


End file.
